kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Jun Shibaura/Zi-O
In 2002, was . Seventeen years later, a new Rider Fight begins and Jun returns as Gai once more. History Rider Time Ryuki Advent Again In 2019, a mysterious person restarted the Mirror World Battle Fight. At the same time, Jun and other Mirror World Riders regained their memories and ability to transform. Jun was later seen transforming alongside Ishihashi and Tozuka, the new users of the Scissors and Tiger Advent Deck. The gang was opposed to Miyuki Tezuka's gang, which consisted of Shinji Kido, Kimura, and Ishida. They encountered one another at an abandoned house. A huge battle broke out. Jun and his gang retreated when they were assaulted by a horde of Mirror Monsters. He would later have a discussion offscreen with Miyuki Tezuka, with Tezuka wanting the two sides to team up for a better chance of survival. Unfortunately, Tezuka betrayed his team and sided with Jun, resulting in Shinji, Kimura, and Ishida being cornered and helpless. Ishida would later be killed by Tezuka's Evildiver. As Jun and the others were preparing to finish off Shinji and Kimura, Kamen Rider Ouja appeared and used his Final Vent on one of Jun's comrades: Tozuka, killing him. Gai fought Ouja for a brief while before Ouja turned his attention to Shinji Kido. Another Alternative He, along with Miyuki Tezuka and Ishihashi was celebrating their victory with barbeque. However, Tezuka immediately betrayed Ishihashi by stabbing him with a table knife, with Jun following right after. It would also be revealed that he was in love with Tezuka and they appeared to be in a romantic relationship together. However, it was short lived as the latter eventually betrayed him after being provoked by Dark Shinji. Jun and Tezuka later fought, with Jun becoming the victor. However, a dying Tezuka managed to flee. Jun wandered about and called for Tezuka in distraught, rambling about accepting his "love". Unfortunately, Jun ended up fighting Dark Shinji, who said Tezuka died and he would "love" Jun in Tezuka's place instead. Ryuga's Final Vent put an end to his life. Ryuga stomped on Jun's body as he disintegrated, much to the horror of Ren and Kimura. This make Shibaura the sixth eliminated rider and surviving rider in the Rider Fight. After Sougo resets the timeline, his fate is left unknown, but it's presumed that his death was reversed just like the others. Kamen Rider Gai Kamen Rider Gai Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm.TV Asahi. (2002). Kamen Rider Gai. *'Rider Weight': 100 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 8 km. *'Hearing': 10 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 15 t. *'Kicking Power': 15 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 20 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Metal Horn': 100 t. *'Heavy Pressure': 250 t. *'Advent: Metalgelas': 200 t. Jun can transform into Kamen Rider Gai using his Advent Deck and V-Buckle upon forming a contract with Metalgelas. His Visor, the , is mounted in his left shoulder. Gai's punching power and kicking power are identical to Zolda's, while his jump height and running speed are higher. However, his jump height is still overall poor in comparison to the rest of the 13 Riders. Through the use of his Strike Vent Advent Card, Gai can arm himself with the , a gauntlet derived from Metalgelas' head. By using his Final Vent, Gai can execute his finisher, , which equips him with the Metal Horn if he does not already possess it. Gai next grabs onto Metalgelas' head with his legs and points the Metal Horn in front of him. Metalgelas then runs into the enemy, resulting in Gai striking it with the Metal Horn. Appearances: Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki Episodes 1-2 Contract Monster Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Metal Visor - Gai's Visor that enables him to use Advent Cards Behind the scenes Portrayal Jun Shibaura is portrayed by . Notes *Just like the Riders, his death is also ironic as he manipulated Tezuka to kill Shinji, but in the end, he gets killed by Dark Shinji, who possesses his human counterpart. *Jun is the first Kamen Rider who have a same-sex relationship, along with Miyuki Tezuka. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O Spin-off **''Part 2: Rider Time Ryuki'' ***Episode 1: Advent Again ***Episode 2: Another Alternative ***Episode 3: Alive A Life (briefly/flashback) Footnotes See also Category:Ryuki Characters Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Card Riders Category:Ryuki Riders